Rainy Day
by StilloftheSilence
Summary: Percy tries various methods to pull Annabeth from her work on one rainy day, but nothing seems to be working until... Rated T for sexual themes.


Percy loved the rain. Now, being a son of Poseidon, one would think that Percy would love the rain for obvious reasons, but it was not that water that was Percy's favorite part of the rain, it was Annabeth.

Seeing as how the rain prohibited campers from participating in most outdoor activities, Annabeth declared rainy days as "work days." It worked for her because she could work on her plans for the reconstruction of Olympus. It worked for him because he could work on distracting her.

They were sitting in Percy's cabin since Tyson was gone working in his father's kingdom so he had the cabin to himself, no one to snitch on them for breaking the rules and no one to bother Annabeth while she was working – except Percy that is. Annabeth was sitting on Percy's bunk with her back against the wall and her silver laptop balanced precariously on her knees. Percy was laying on the same bunk, watching her work. He enjoyed studying her while she studied, she got this cute little scowl when she was concentrating hard and the hair around her face began to fall out of her ponytail the longer she worked.

While Percy loved just being with Annabeth, his ADHD kicked in after a little while and he began to get restless. He couldn't just sit for too long, he needed to _do something_. By now, Annabeth knew exactly when Percy got to this point and she became skilled at the art of ignoring him. He tried everything: playing with her hair, making faces from behind her laptop screen, even jumping on the bed, but Annabeth just continued working.

However, on this particular rainy day, Percy felt good. It was pouring buckets outside and the presence of so much water around him gave him confidence. He was determined that today, he would distract Annabeth. He had been sitting a while and he was reaching his breaking point. She looked especially beautiful today, she had gotten drenched on the walk over here – invisible hats don't protect from rain – and her hair was curling just so around her shoulders. Her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was still clinging to her toned body and her tanned legs glistened. Percy had tried nearly every method to pull her away from her work, and so far the results were not good. He only had one option left and it was risky. She would either be upset with him, or she would be really, _really_ happy with him.

So, Percy slowly leaned over and pressed a kiss to Annabeth's thigh, right over an old scar she got from a particularly nasty _empousa. _The kiss caused tiny goosebumps to raise Annabeth's flesh, sending a shiver up her spine. She barely looked up. Percy moved to her arm next, starting around the elbow and slowly working his way up, dragging his mouth along her smooth skin until he got to her shoulder where he placed several tender kisses. And when she still hadn't spared him a glance, he glided over and nuzzled the crook of her neck, his nose sliding across her jaw. None of this got a visible reaction out of Annabeth, she just continued tapping away at her designs until Percy found that one spot that he knew she couldn't resist. He made his way over from her jaw and suckled on the spot just behind her ear, this action _finally_ elicited a light moan from Annabeth's pink lips and her eyes fluttered closed as Percy's cold hands felt her waist. And when Percy just nibbled on the lobe of Annabeth's ear, it was like a switch and just like that, the laptop was shut and forgotten as Annabeth rolled over and slid her mouth evocatively over Percy's.

As soon as she surfaced, a grin cracked Percy's face.

"Finally giving in, are we?" he asked her devilishly, out of breath from the searing kiss and his hair considerably mussed up from Annabeth's fingers. His sea-green eyes glinted at her.

"Oh, just shut up and take off your shirt, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth commanded, her cheeks flushed. She took the fabric in her hands and tugged, pulling it over his head to reveal the delicious chest underneath. Annabeth wondered again how in the world that awkward twelve-year-old little boy that showed up at Camp Half-Blood years ago, the one who drooled when he slept could have grown up to be so incredibly sexy. She never would have thought that boy would be able to make her go weak in the knees or moan in pleasure. She traced the lines of his chest with her mouth, stopping at the hollow of his neck where she began to kiss her way up his strong jaw until she reached his lips. She bit his bottom lip softly, silently pleading for entrance, which he granted.

"I thought you had work to do?" Percy panted in between kisses.

"I do, it's called 'make my boyfriend make me forget about the work I have to do.'" Annabeth answered.

"Well, you're in luck, because your boyfriend happens to be very, _very_ good at making you forget about your work." Percy said, his voice husky from the kisses. He rolled over so that he was hovering over her, trapping her with his hard body. Annabeth tangled her hands in his hair and arched her back as Percy kissed her neck.

Yes, Percy _really_ loved the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<strong>


End file.
